


You Are Not A Robot

by craptaincold (taakoshell), taakoshell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, coldatomweek2017, leonard has one (1) feeling and freaks out about it even though he's been with ray for months, nate likes ray but he is Supportive like a good bro, one sided Nate/Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/craptaincold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/taakoshell
Summary: “Leonard Snart, will you marry me?”The world stopped.  So did Leonard’s heart.  Everything around him went quiet.  The silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity, but it must’ve just been a few seconds.  Either way, it was long enough for it to turn awkward, and for Raymond’s bright smile to drop as he realized that he probably wasn’t going to get the answer he hoped.





	You Are Not A Robot

**Author's Note:**

> _You've been hanging with the unloved kids_   
>  _Who you never really liked and you never trusted_   
>  _But you are so magnetic, you pick up all the pins_   
>  _Never committing to anything_   
>  _You don't pick up the phone when it ring, ring, rings_   
>  _Don't be so pathetic, just open up and sing_

“Leonard Snart, will you marry me?”

The world stopped. So did Leonard’s heart. Everything around him went quiet. The silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity, but it must’ve just been a few seconds. Either way, it was long enough for it to turn awkward, and for Raymond’s bright smile to drop as he realized that he probably wasn’t going to get the answer he hoped.

The two of them had been dating – was that even the right word for it? – for a few months now, just under a year. Within that time, Ray had grown progressively clingier and Leonard had let him, because he didn’t mind it, because it was a nice change from his past relationships. Those were short. Casual. No feelings attached. Which was normally how Leonard preferred them to be, but he had slipped up with Raymond. Raymond, whose big brown eyes could see the good in anyone, and whose heart of gold could bulldoze through the walls Len had put up over the years.

The problem was, Leonard’s walls were built like a labyrinth. No matter how close Ray thought he was getting to the end, he would always run into another wall.

They had some free time in between missions for once, and Ray decided it would be a great idea to take a jump ship and touch down at some fancy restaurant in Paris. Leonard agreed, because it was starting to get cramped on board the Waverider, and because he wanted to test out how responsive the security at the Louvre would be after dinner. Though, it appeared that he wouldn’t get the chance for the latter anymore.

Ray had gotten down on one knee beside where Leonard sat, his question still lingering between them. The other patrons at the restaurant were staring at them expectantly, waiting for Leonard to give the response they wouldn’t hear. Len cleared his throat, averting his gaze from the other man.

“Think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself there, Raymond.”

Ray inhaled sharply, trying not to sound as disappointed as he looked. “Oh. So…that’s a no, then…?”

“It’s a no.”

Ray nodded silently and stood up. He couldn’t look at Len.

“Right. I’m gonna… go wash up, then. Excuse me,” Ray spoke softly, and walked off to the restroom.

Leonard took a minute to recollect himself. He sighed, setting enough money down on the table to cover their meals. He was gone before Ray came back from the restroom.

The jump ship ride back to the Waverider was awkward, to say the least. Leonard had already been inside by the time Ray got there, and he didn’t say a word to him as he entered. He simply launched the ship, starting the course back to their awaiting friends.

Things had gotten worse after that. When they returned, Ray went straight to his room, and Leonard didn’t bother to follow him like he normally would at this time of night. Instead, he made his way to Mick’s room, seeking comfort or a distraction, or maybe both.

He didn’t bother to knock. After knowing someone so closely for so long, there wasn’t much you could walk into that would surprise you.

“Mick,” Leonard greeted him. The man grunted in response from where he lay on his bed.

“Thought you would be spending the night with Pretty. Unless ya got some news to share with me.”

“Did he tell you?” Len asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“That he was gonna propose? Yeah.” Mick sat up as he spoke, so he could properly face the other man. “Figured it’d either go really right or really wrong. Guess it went wrong.”

“In what world would it ever go right?” Leonard scoffed.

“In a world where you ain’t such a damn drama queen. What’re you gonna do now? Ignore him? Push him away? He cares about you, Leonard. You’re lucky you found someone so willing to put up with your bullshit.”

“He’s an idiot.”

“An idiot that loves you.”

“That’s exactly why he’s an idiot.”

“Ah, so that’s what this is about. You’re too busy throwing yourself a pity party to accept anyone might actually give a damn about you.”

“That’s not true,” Len protested. He was actually pouting, like a child getting scolded.

“Ain’t it? Why’d you come in here for? I’m not gonna bullshit you, Len. I’m not gonna pat you on the back and tell you that you made the right choice. ‘Cause you didn’t. You made the dumb choice.”

“You’d know an awful lot about making dumb choices,” Leonard spat.

“You’re damn right I do. That’s why I’m tryin’ to prevent you from not takin’ a chance with him.”

“This isn’t a casual fling, Mick. He wants to marry me, and have some Hallmark movie life together. Domestic bliss ain’t on the agenda for me. It can’t happen in our line of work. It’s dangerous. He could get caught up in something he shouldn’t have anything to do with.”

Mick raised an eyebrow. “So you’re trying to protect him or something?”

“I’m trying to protect us both,” Len clarified.

“He’s stronger than you’d think. He don’t need protecting. What he needs is for you to go to him and pick him up, spin him around a little, kiss his ass, and tell him how much you love him and how sorry you are.”

“I don’t love him,” Leonard replied sharply.

“You’ve told a lot of lies over the years, Lenny, but that is the worst one yet.”

“Bite me,” Len snapped, turning on his heel to leave.

“No, bite him,” Mick replied helpfully. Len ignored him and walked away.

 

Ray sat in his room, staring at the ceiling, fumbling the ring between his fingers. He had stopped crying a while ago, and now he just…felt numb. Like his emotions were suddenly switched off. He and Leonard had really come a long way together since they first met. Leonard had been opening up to him more, about his family, about his past, about his life. Ray took it as a sign that Len had trusted him. That he loved him. Maybe he was wrong… or maybe he was just stupid to think that Len would ever even consider the married life in the first place. Maybe he was selfish for thinking that he would be an exception.

His gaze drifted down to his hands, and to the ring that was held in them, and sighed. He was stupid, that’s what he was. But he really thought that maybe they could start something together…

Yeah. Stupid.

“Hey, Ray?” A voice called from outside his door. Nate.

“You can come in,” he responded. Nate did so, and hovered awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before deciding to have a seat next to Ray.

“I’m guessing it didn’t go so well, huh…?” he probed gently. Ray shook his head.

“He probably hates me now.”

“Ray. Okay. He does not hate you,” Nate supplied. “I don’t know him that well…or trust him, really. Because. You know. The first time I met him, he was with the Legion of Doom and tried to kill us, but–“

“That wasn’t him,” Ray interrupted. “At least, not this him. That him was from the past, before he met any of us. We picked this one up from the time stream, after the Oculus blew and threw him in it.”

“Yeah. Right. Whatever,” Nate continued. “My point is, I don’t know him that well, but I can see that he obviously loves you a lot. He’s glued to your side, dude. You should see the serious heart-eyes he gives you when you’re not looking. It’s a little nauseating how in love with you he is.”

That got a laugh out of Ray, and Nate took it as a personal victory. As Ray scooted closer and leaned his head on his shoulder, he couldn’t help the light blush that crept up his cheeks . He cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around him.

“I’m sorry that…you and I couldn’t work out…” Ray spoke quietly.

“Hey, it’s fine. I’ll get over it. For whatever reason, you feel happier being with him. Nothing to be done about that.”

Ray smiled. “You’re a good friend, Nate.”

Nate smiled back at him. “I try. And I’m sure he’ll come around. Just give him some time. I think you might’ve scared him a little.”

“Yeah…I guess you’re right. Thank you.”

“Anytime, bro. How about we go and spar for a bit or something? Take your mind off it?”

“Yeah… Okay. Yeah. That sounds good.”

 

“Leonard, I swear to god, if you came here just to bitch about Ray proposing to you, I’m going to rip off your arm and shove it up your ass,” declared Sara from the training room, where Len had just been about to enter.

“Sounds kinky,” Leonard replied with a halfhearted grin. Sara gave him a look. Len dropped the façade and sighed, letting himself slump against the door. “So, he told you too.”

“He told the whole ship, Len. He was so excited. He had the whole night planned out for you two.”

“Then why didn’t anyone try to stop him?” Len scowled.

“Because maybe we thought you wouldn’t be such a self centered dick about it. Guess we were wrong,” Sara replied.

“Guess you were,” Leonard drawled. Sara rolled her eyes.

“He’s a good guy, Leonard. Stop being so emotionally constipated. If you keep it up, he’s going to leave you. Don’t think he won’t. And then you’ll be left all alone, miserable and full of regret, because you didn’t do anything to make him stay.”

“He’d be better off with someone who isn’t on America’s Most Wanted List. Like Nate,” Len responded coolly, his usual drawl in place.

“Oh, stop it. Ray chose you. Not Nate. Not anyone else. He loves you. You make him happy,” Sara replied.

“He doesn’t seem too happy right now.”

“That’s just because you’re being a pissbaby. Knock it off and talk to him. He loves you so much, Leonard. I know you love him too, no matter how much you try to deny it.”

They both stiffened suddenly, a reflex the two of them had obtained from past experience whenever they heard someone approaching. Judging by the voices and the footsteps, it was actually two someones. Two someones named Nate and Ray. Before they reached the door, Sara turned back to Leonard.

“This is your chance now. Don’t screw it up.”

“Or what? You’ll make good on that threat to rip my arm off?”

“Yes.”

Nate and Ray were at the door now, their conversation halted as they saw who already occupied the room. Sara smiled brightly at them.

“Oh, hey, boys! I was just leaving. And actually, Nate was just leaving too.”

“I am? But I just got here…” Sara raised an eyebrow at him. Nate got the idea. “Oh, oh wait. Right. Yeah. Yeah...sorry, Ray. I promised Sara I would…help her. With stuff. Mission planning stuff.”

Ray frowned slightly. “Oh…okay…have fun then…”

“Oh, we will! And Leonard, remember what I said about your arm,” Sara chirped, far too cheerful for someone threatening mutilation. She grabbed Nate’s arm and practically dragged him down the hallway, the door shutting behind them.

Which left Leonard and Ray in another awkward silence. Ray decided to break it.

“I came down here to spar with Nate, but he kinda ditched me…”

“I saw.”

Another awkward pause. This time, Leonard spoke up.

“Raymond, you know…I don’t do apologies. But I really can’t stand seeing you with that hurt puppy look on your face. So…I’m sorry. Truly.”

“It’s okay… you just weren’t ready…I do tend to move a little fast, I guess.”

“Think you could give The Flash a run for his money,” Leonard responded with a small chuckle. It made Ray laugh too, as he looked down at the floor in the most endearingly bashful way. God, he was adorable.

“Ah. So that’s what Nate was talking about,” Ray said, looking up at him now. Len raised his eyebrows in question. “He said you give me heart-eyes whenever I’m not looking. I think I’m gonna start looking for those, now.”

“A watched pot never boils, Raymond.” Though, Len couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips.

“Well, I like looking at you, so I’ll do it anyway,” Ray stated, rather matter-of-factly. Len chuckled. Ray beamed at him. Len averted his eyes with a smirk.

“Is your offer still open?” He asked. Ray tilted his head.

“What offer?”

“Marrying you.”

Ray felt his heart skip.

“Of course.”

“Then I think I might take you up on it.”

Ray couldn’t hold back, he lunged at the other man and kissed him, hard and full of passion. Leonard kissed back, snaking his arms around him and giving just as much as he received. When they pulled away, they were both breathless, resting their foreheads against each other.

“I love you, Leonard.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY GUYS IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF COLDATOMWEEK GOTTA GET MY ASS IN GEAR TO WRITE FOR THE OTHER DAYS HUH
> 
>  
> 
> [talk 2 me on the tumblrz](http://craptaincold.tumblr.com)


End file.
